


Tuckered Out

by majcrtom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, just reinhardt being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are exhausted after a long and difficult mission. Reinhardt is always happy to offer his services as a human pillow. </p><p>(also pssssttt Jack Morrison is a big old softie pass it on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuckered Out

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent fluff because Reinhardt is the best grandpa.

The mission had been long and gruelling, and you hurt all over. You hurt in places you didn’t _know_ could hurt. With a heavy sigh you collapsed onto one of the helicarrier’s benches, relieved to finally be heading home.

Just opposite you was McCree, hat tipped forward over his eyes as he sat with his hands behind his head and his feet resting on the table in front of him. 76 was talking to Mercy, and Zenyatta and Genji were meditating at the far end of the craft. You sure had a funny old crew, you thought, though you wouldn’t change it for the world.

Suddenly and without warning, Reinhardt sat himself down next to you, now out of his armour of course and wearing the standard issue black Overwatch underclothes. Sitting next to him always made you feel tiny.

Reinhardt seemed to have noticed you were very quiet, and frowned as he looked down at you.

“Everything all right?” he asked in a surprisingly soft manner, considering when he usually spoke it was never less than a booming roar. You glanced up at him and feigned a smile.

“Yeah…long day.”

He nodded in understanding, not saying anything as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. You were sat fiddling with your hands in your lap, your eyes beginning to hurt from being awake for so long, when you felt a large arm going around your shoulders. You froze for a moment, but eventually a small smile tugged at your lips.

You relaxed and leaned into Reinhardt, settling with your head in the crook of his shoulder.

“Sleep, little one. I will wake you when we are home.” He said, squeezing your arm gently. You smiled again. His nicknames always made you go all fuzzy.

It was a little while later, when the helicarrier was almost silent - save for the engines’ low thrum - that 76 began to rid himself of his gear. It was a long flight back, and it was a relief as he removed the equipment piece by piece. There was soon a small pile of holsters, belts, ammunition and a couple spare biotic emitters on the table next to him.

Finally he released the locks on his visor and pulled it off, sighing as the cool air hit his face. He went on to unzip his signature leather jacket too, and as he was pulling it off he happened a glance over towards you and Reinhardt. He paused.

Perhaps the sight of the huge German man holding you was slightly comical, but even Jack couldn’t help but feel a little touched by it. Without saying a word, the soldier wandered across to the two of you, slipping quietly out of his jacket as he did so.

Reinhardt looked up at the man curiously, wondering just what it was he was doing, but his silent question was answered when Jack tucked his jacket around your shoulders, the garment covering you easily. You stirred a little, but didn’t wake up.

 Jack seated himself next to you, folding his arms over his chest and leaning his head back.

If he wasn’t careful, he’d fall asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D <3
> 
> my tumblr: http://sventysix.tumblr.com


End file.
